Many bank customers make large deposits of cash and/or checks at an Automated Teller Machine (ATM). Such, deposit may entail a variety of denominations for any banknotes (currency) being deposit along with, in some cases, checks.
Currently, a summary of the transaction is presented on the ATM display as a table, which lists the number and totals for each denomination and any checks separately. The customer wants to ensure the deposit is accurate, so the customer manually verifies what is listed in the table against what the customer had noted for the deposit. This can be a time consuming and laborious task.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improve way for the customer to verify deposits of banknotes and/or checks.